1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding support, comprising a first, substantially cylindrical portion which comprises a winding space for a coil winding and a second portion which is situated in the prolongation of the first portion and which comprises a recess for accommodating an electronic component comprising contact pads.
The invention also relates to a method of forming an assembly comprising at least an electric coil and an electronic component comprising contact pads by means of such a winding support.
2. Description of Related Art
A winding support and a method of the kind set forth done are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,509. In the known device the lead-out wires of the coil as well as the contact pads of the component are soldered to metallized contact feet. The connection between each contact pad and the associated lead-out wire of the coil, therefore, comprises two soldered connections: from the contact pad to the contact foot; and from the contact foot to the coil lead-out wire. Consequently, in some cases the reliability of this connection is less than desirable. Moreover, when the component is mounted in the appropriate recess, the coil lead-out wires are liable to be damaged.